


Let's Go, Human!

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokémon: Let's Go Pikachu! and Let's Go Eevee!
Genre: F/M, Human as Pokemon, Master/Pet, Originally Posted on deviantART, Pet Play, Post-Game(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: Green has made you her Pokemon and you can't help but love it.





	Let's Go, Human!

For whatever reason, when Green threw that Pokeball at you and it hit you square in the face, you felt compelled to follow her. You clung onto Green's back like a spider monkey as she ran across Victory Road. The people who would check for her badges would get one confused look at you, even more so after Green insisted you were her Pokemon. Her favorite one, in fact.

When you got to the Elite Four, there was quite a commotion. Was it technically allowed for a Pokemon Trainer to use a human as a Pokemon? Granted, the only ability you'd do is summon Mewtwo, the very reason Green "caught" you. Well, to be fair, the Elite Four just let you have some other person come out of the blue and have all the fights be two on one, so by this point they can't just double back.

And so you curbstomped the Elite Four (though Agatha was a challenge) and Green managed to take your champion title from you very easily. How?

She _asked_ you to give it to her. Once you did, she patted you on the head.

"Good job! I knew I can count on you!" She fed you the same kind of food you would feed Pikachu and you nibbled it away. You loved it. You loved the food, you loved the pampering...

You loved _her_. You gave her a hug as she patted your back. She cooed to you and for a good fifteen minutes, you two cuddled in the Hall of Fame, all while Mewtwo and Pikachu looked at the two in utter dismay.

"You're my best Pokemon, [y/n], don't you forget it! We'll go all over the world. Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, we'll conquer them all. What do you say?" She asked you. You just smiled to her and spoke up.

"Human! Human-human!" Green smiled back and kissed you on the forehead.

"Glad to hear it!" Green said. And so, you went off with her on a whole new Pokemon journey...


End file.
